Writer of Reality
by sky-trombone
Summary: Girl in band loves to write, but why is her writing coming true? And where are those bruises coming from?
1. Chapter 1

Outside all alone, she scribbled her dream on paper; it was one of those vivid dreams, where everything that happens is so life-like and real that you swear it was actually happening. In the past few months, she had been having more of those. When she woke-up, they were as fresh on her mind as when she first dreamed them. This one was about him again and it was the best one yet, for in this dream he had asked her out. She had had the similar ones, but this one was different by the fact it was a lucid dream; she noticed little things that she never had before. Such as the way, the carpeted wall felt scratching against her skin, how cold the metal lockers were and how hot the band hall got. Normally these things were not felt in a dream, but there they were close enough to touch, literally. When finished writing down all the details, from the way he said her name to the time on the clock, she closed the spiral and lay back on the blanket of grass. Breeze caressing her face and cold biting her toes and arms; she looked to the silent stars in the night, like sparkling jewels on black velvet. In past years though, the stars' light was having difficulty reaching hope-filled eyes. This didn't deter her though, and looked to them like long lost friends that get sucked up in the rush of life. Silence and tranquility broke in moments, when her mom screamed her name, a sound that sent chills up her spine and set terror ablaze in her blood. Oh what had she done this time? Jumping to her feet, clutching her notebook to her heart, she ran inside to where her mom stood, tapping her foot in impatience and that's when her thoughts remembered the dinner that she was supposed to have made for her and her parents. She mumbled her apologies and inwardly cursed herself for forgetting. Uneasy tension followed for the rest of the night between her and her mo, like most nights now days. That night her dreams troubled her to the point of waking in a cold sweat, heart pounding and her breath short. She didn't like these dreams and refused to write them down, despite the fact that the ones that scared her the most were the ones that were the most vivid.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning, in some ways, couldn't come soon enough for her, and she hurried through her morning routine, anxious to be gone from the memories of the last dream. Once at school and in the band hall, she told the dream to her "big sis" for band. They'd discussed the dream thing before and so it was no problem for her to talk about it to Adri. She also told her about the good dream from before and somehow found that one harder to talk about than the one that terrified her. "Do you have a lot of those de ja vu moments?" Adri asked her.

"Sort; sometimes I do, sometimes I don't, but probably more than I should." she replied. The bell rang and she left Adri for first period. All day her mind was on the two dreams the ones that were crystal clear. At band practice after school though, she kept her mind focused on getting things right, all three million of them. So that for two hours she forgot all about the dreams. But after practice and putting her stuff in the knocked out locker, her came up to her. They stood next to the lockers and wall, in a corner, hidden from most eyes. Suddenly things began to feel similar to something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. When he asked her out was when it hit her that this was just like her dream. Her arm touching the scratchy carpet wall and touching the cold metal locker, everything was the same. Only now she wasn't sure if the band hall was hot or if she was just blushing like crazy. She realized that he was waiting for her answer, and she said, "Yeah." He grinned and walked away, but she, unable to control herself ran and hugged him from behind. Until se got home, she floated on cloud nine, but then things, as usual, began to crumble. Her mom had opened up her progress report and was unsatisfied with the result. Grades were always a problem for her; she had a short attention span and a shorter memory. The exception being the vivid dreams that she would get every now and again, band, and writing. Unfortunately her mom thought little of her favorite things or stuff she was good at, but rather her grades and what her mom wanted her to do. Her mom and her got into a shouting match that lasted until her mom was screaming at her, so the girl left the house and ran down the street to the lake. There she collapsed and started crying into her hands. Her mom and her had never gotten along, not even when she was little. But as she grew up, things got worse and worse, and many a night she lay out under the stars, telling them her troubles. And tonight she lay again talking to them; it felt so good to have the worry being lifted off of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note-** the characters in this story are mostly based on real people, but the events are not real. Also, i know its not very band related now, but it is going to be very band related later.

After a while she got up and started walking, where she wasn't quite sure, but was going there anyways. She crossed James Pirtle, and then up Mill Mountain and took a left on Light Wood drive and stopped in front of a house. She knew it was the right house to go to and rang the door bell. Amira came to the door, took one look at her face and asked what was wrong. She told Amira all that had happened today, and was on the verge of tears the whole time. "It hate to see you like this, it's not right." Amira told her, while hugging her, who had started crying silently. They sat there for some time, Amira trying to talk to her and her saying crying, letting everything flow out with her tear. Amira found the right thing to say when she mentioned him, and in no time had her smiling despite her tear-stained face. "Thanks for tonight Amira." She said while wiping her eyes on her shirt. "Anytime babe. Anytime." And hugged her one last time before going back inside. Then she began walking back home, ten minutes later, her mom began yelling at her asking her where she had been and how dare she leave. The lecture lasted close to an hour and many shakings later, she crawled into her room and fell asleep.

The next day she went to school thinking school would be great, cuz it was a Friday. Classes went well, but before the game he told her that when he asked her out, it had been just a dare by some of the other trombone players. He had proudly told them, that he had done it and the proof was the hug that she had first given him. And now after telling her this, he said, "I never wanted to go out with you." And walked away. She stood there in stunned silence, seeing his back get further and further away and she began feeling pissed off at him, so much so that she went up to hi and kicked him the nuts. Then she went to Amira and told her, tears spilling down her face. Amira told her, "No guy is worth your tears." But the broken girl responded with "last night he was." Amira was like now he's an asshole so screw him, and then asked what her mom had said when she got home. "She got very mad; she started shouting where were you. I told her at a friend's house. She said don't ever leave again. She started shaking me, putting a shake with every word she yelled. She thought I had told someone what has been happening. I told her, stop shaking e; she did it harder and then she let me go." Amira put her arm around her to stop her form shaking, as her whole body quivered. The girl couldn't stop shaking as the memory of her dream hit her. The one she hadn't written down she had that one a lot and knew it would probably come true eventually. And last night it had. Amira wasn't sure what to do, but tried talking to her about other things to get her mind off of whatever had happened. "Coffee gets me the same way. Did you have coffee?" slowly she shook less and less, until she stopped and Amira looked straight into her eyes and said, "I care about you too much to let what happened go. Tell me what happened. "But the girl as she tried to speak, couldn't and took out her spiral and wrote everything down then handed it to Amira. It took her several minutes to read what she had written. The dream was very similar to what had happened, but the dream was much more violent. And when Amira finished reading, she had become very concerned for her fishy friend, who had fallen asleep. She apparently only wrote down good dreams that stood out and these, eerily enough, were the ones that were coming true detail for detail. Amira wondered if the dreams were coming true, or was her writing? She woke her friend up and asked her to write a story about her. The girl looked at her funny but said yes anyways. "When do you want it?" Amira replied now. The girl sat against the hallway and began writing.

_The flute player, Amira miller, was sitting in the room playing her flute, letting the notes flow out. Music was her passion with which she lived by, or without music, she felt incomplete. So naturally her being in the band hall practicing her love was not unusual. Sometimes though she was most frustrated by the one thing that made life worth living besides God. She took out her frustration by writing about them; writing being her second best ability besides music. Her stories, like every writer's, would reveal how she was feeling at the time, by the words she used and how she used them. Today she was having a very hard time getting her music right and no matter how she tried the rhythm and the notes were strangling each other. Feeling very y aggravated by the fact that she could get it, she got out her spiral and began writing a story about a girl whose passion was music yet was forbidden to play it. After writing for awhile, she went back to her playing and this time the rhythm and notes were getting along just fine._

With those last words, she tried to hand the spiral to Amira, but was told, "I'll ask when it's time." So she figured that whatever was up, Amira had a plan.


End file.
